


Sam & Jack August 2017 MOS-challenge: Flat Tire

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam & Jack MOS-challenges [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack August 2017 MOS-challenge: Flat Tire

[Read more about the challenge here.](http://mos-challenge.tumblr.com/post/163673751948/august-2017-mos-challenge)

(aka the prompt that prompted a new AU prompt)


End file.
